jurassic_world_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Tournaments
See also: Tournaments Season 2 Overview *'NEW Trophy Setting': Everyone above 4,000 trophies at the beginning of the 2nd Seasonal Tournament will be reset to 4,000 trophies + half of any trophies they had above 4,000 with a maximum possible starting number of 5,000. Players with a trophy count under 4,000 at the beginning of the tournament will not be affected. This new system should help give everyone a fairer start by matchmaking the top players against each other. **'Example': Player 1 (9,460), Player 2 (5,200), and Player 3 (4,500). Their Trophy count at the start of Season 2 will be as follows: Player 1 (5,000), Player 2 (4,600) and Player 3 (4,250) **'Important': Once Season 2 goes live, if you’re trophies are not reset, please relaunch your App. Any trophies acquired in battle prior to a reset will not be added to your Tournament score. *'Dates': October 1st to October 22nd *'Guaranteed Prize': Brachiosaurus DNA *'Important note': There will not be another inaugural gift sent out at the start of Season Two, as Season One was the inaugural tournament. Regular PVP rules apply *Everyone is part of the matchmaking pool for the Tournament based on the current PvP matchmaking rules except for flagged cheaters. **see “'Cheaters in the Tournament'” for details. *During the Tournament, regular PvP rules will apply to individual battles. *Use your team of 8 dinos you created in your roster. *Use 4 randomly chosen creatures from your team of 8 for each battle. *Defeat 3 of your opponent’s creatures to win each match. *Gain trophies when you win to increase your rank. *When 2 or more players have the same score on the Leaderboard, the tie-breaker will be time-based; the first one to have scored points will receive the advantage in rank. Cheaters in the Tournament *Cheaters have been removed from the Leaderboard. For more information on Cheating and Consequences, please see the following section of the forum: **https://ludia.gg/JWA_Forum_CheatingConsequences 464 *Furthermore, flagged cheaters will no longer be paired with non-flagged cheaters in PvP battle. Season 2 Leaderboard *Outside the cap (maximum) at the beginning of the tournament (see “'Overview'” for details), the Leaderboard will have no trophy cap. *Seasonal Leaderboard shows the top 500 players throughout the Tournament. *Leaderboard freezes at the end of the tournament to determine winners. Rewards *Prizes awarded based on ranking at leaderboard freeze. **If a player is in the middle of a battle when the Season ends, the result will not affect your standings. *Please allow several days for winners notification. *Please look for an in-game mail to collect your prize. Prize List for Tournament Season 2 *Along with the new trophy reset system (see above), we’ve also updated our tournament prize tiers! Finishing the tournament with only 250 trophies above Season 2’s starting point (4,000 trophies) will guarantee you an epic incubator and Brachiosaurus DNA and acquiring 500 to 750 more trophies will guarantee you even bigger prizes! Congratulations to all the players who made it into the Top 500 Leaderboard as well as everyone who finished with over 4,250 Trophies! Season 1 Overview: *Maximum Starting Trophy Count: 3,500 **Trophy reset gifts for affected players will be sent in the week. *Dates: From August 28th @ 10 am EDT to September 17th @ 10 am EDT *Guaranteed Creature DNA : [[Blue|'Blue']] Regular PVP rules apply: *Everyone is part of the matchmaking pool for the Tournament based on the current PVP matchmaking rules. *During the Tournament regular PVP battles as usual. *Use your team of 8 dinos you created in your roster. *Use 4 randomly chosen dinos from your team of 8 for each battle. *Defeat 3 of your opponent’s dinosaurs to win each match. *Gain trophies when you win to increase your rank. *When 2 or more players have the same score on the Leaderboard, the tie-breaker will be time-based; the first one to have scored points will receive the advantage in rank. *If a player is in the middle of a battle when the Season ends, the result will not affect their standings. Cheaters in the Tournament: *Cheaters have been removed of the Leaderboard, for more information on Cheating and Consequences, please see the following section of the forum: **https://ludia.gg/JWA_Forum_CheatingConsequences Season 1 Leaderboard: *Seasonal Leaderboard has no trophy cap. *Seasonal Leaderboard shows the top 500 players throughout the Tournament. *Leaderboard freeze at the end of the tournament to determine winners. Rewards: *Prizes awarded based on ranking at leaderboard freeze. *Please allow several days for winners notification. *Please look for an in-game mail to collect your prize. As this was our first seasonal tournament , we decided to expand the '''6th to 10th place rewards' to everyone in the top 50! Check your in-game mail today for your prizes!'' Category:Gameplay Category:Lists